


Settle

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Arguing, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, This is totally what happened, Top Andy Biersack, andy is a jerk, ashley is submissive af, ashley left the band and im salty, no one admits to anything, nothing is resolved, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Why Ashley really left the band
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Settle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied rape? Sort of? There's no consent but also it's not unwanted?

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

Andy gazes back at me, uncaring. Not sure if I expected more of him, honestly. With a slight pause and a shrug he responds "artistic differences," as if those words mean anything to me.

I shake the heavy stack of papers in his face. "Artistic differences? You mean, I won't let you turn this into a bad thing, more like. We agreed, Andy. Complete ambiguity. No religion. No politics. Just music."

"Oh, Ashley, wake up! Look outside! Nothing is politically ambiguous! Not anymore. We either say something or we are just as guilty as the rest of them!"

"This isn't what we stand for!"

It's moments like this that I hate how much taller than me Andy is. He straightens, looks me in the eye. "No, Ashley. This isn't what _You_ stand for."

"So your solution is to, what? Take the band away from me? This is my life's work! I created this. I created you! You were nothing when we met! No one!"

"I am this band, Ashley! All these years, my lyrics, my message! You didn't create anything! You got all the glory, the rock and roll lifestyle, the one night stands, because of MY face and MY name!"

"I built the infrastructure! I'm the one who managed the press and tour dates and sleeping arrangements. I gave this band everything. I gave YOU EVERYTHING!" I can't hold myself back from shoving him.

"And what for? Where did it get you?" He snarls back, pushing me away in retaliation.

I don't know what comes over me, but in that moment, I break. Ten years, I've held it together. Ten years I've kept this to myself. Not anymore. I lunge in and shove my lips against his, pushing him back towards the hallway. Next thing I know, my back's against a wall. Andy's fingernails dig into my scalp, pulling me back by my hair and holding my head steady all at once. Then his lips are back on mine, devouring.

His other hand moves down my chest, then hooks into the front of my jeans, pulling them, painfully, forward. A small moan escapes me as the waistband digs into my lower back and his fingers pull at my pubic hair. It's painful and demanding and rough and oh, so good.

Teeth dig into my lower lip. The button of my jeans gives out, button hole tearing as they're shoved open and down enough for Andy to really get his hand down in them.

"Is this what you wanted?" He growls between invasions of his tongue into my mouth. His hand is tight around me, and I'm embarrassingly close to release just from the proximity. I whimper and submit to his touch more naturally than I care to admit.

My mind doesn't have the chance to catch up before he's pulling my release out of me. I'm letting out a choked out "yes" that he swallows down in another consuming kiss. Then he's turning me around and bending me forward. Polished wood rushes up to meet my face and I realize he's bent me over the edge of the table in the recording studio lounge.

Nails scrape my lower back as my pants are yanked down around my thighs. An echoing crack precedes the sharp stinging of his hand across one ass cheek. Then fingers still slick with my release are probing at my entrance. I whimper.

"I'll give you what you want, Ashley." There's a manic tone to Andy's voice. If I were in my right mind, I would be calming him down. But, and I hate to admit it, I want this too much to make him stop. His fingers are rough and long as they pry me open. His other hand has captured both of my wrists, pinning them to my lower back. I feel dominated, completely at his mercy.

His hands recede from me. I feel cold, the shake of withdraw threatening for a moment. But then something stiff and round and larger than Andy's slender fingers is pressing into me. One hand presses against the small of my back. The other pulls my hair. I arch into the touch and beg for it, and finally he is fully sheathed within me.

"You like it, don't you, you little slut?" His voice is hoarse. He pulls my hair even more until I'm forced to stand. Then his arm comes over my shoulder, elbow pressing into my ribcage as his hand closes around my throat. He doesn't squeeze, though.

"You're such a whore," he continues in my ear, dragging out and shoving back in as roughly as he can manage. His afternoon stubble scratches at my neck and temple. "You're just gonna take it. Not even gonna fight back?"

In response, I reach a hand back around his skinny waist, pulling him against me, closer. He's thrusting into me with abandon, his breathing harsh between his words. I keep my other hand planted on the table for purchase as I thrust myself back to meet him. That's it. Right there. I scream in pleasure and clench my fist in his tshirt. I need him. I need more.

Then his hand on my throat tightens. The other arm is wrapped down around my waist, hand gripping my cock tight and pulling at it in time with his movements. "You may have created me, Ashley, that's true."

Black spots dance in my eyes. He thrusts in again, harder. "But you forgot something."

I whimper.

"I. Own. You."

Each word is punctuated with a sharp thrust, and then the hand on my throat relents. But it's over. One more hard thrust in as I inhale, and orgasm takes me, once again. I fall forward onto the table, heaving for air. He keeps thrusting into me twice, thrice more. Then I feel his heat flooding me.

I moan as his length slides out of me. I can feel his seed drip down my thigh. I feel used and exposed, but oh, so good.

Andy seems indifferent. He makes a mildly disgusted face as he turns on the sink and washes my release from his hands. Then he tucks himself in, zipping and buttoning his pants with an almost comedic little hop.

"Are you happy now, Ashley?"

I sigh. "No. But you win." It takes every ounce of will power I have to stand up. I pull my pants back over my hips, fastening them the best I can.

"I win?"

"Yeah," I grind out. I reach for my coat, pulling it over my shoulders. Then I grab the legal papers from where they had been discarded. "I'll settle. You can have the damn band."

Andy looks stricken. I vaguely wonder if he thought that would change my mind. If he thought I would stay, or at least fight him. Then I decide I don't care, it won't change anything, and slam the door closed behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that happened. As more information comes to light about Ashley's departure from Black Veil Brides, some thoughts started spinning in my head. Honestly, this is filth. I don't know where it came from. It's really not my style of smut. But here we are. Anyways I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
